Devil
by French and Spanish Leperchauns
Summary: Portman's twin sister comes to Edan Hall and all Hell brakes loose. Will the Varsity be able to handle her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. Walt Disney does. Or whoever the hell made the movies.   
Claimer: Shea, Beccy, and Sammie are mine.  
  
"Dear Shea,  
Hey shrimp. How's it going? This school ain't so bad. How's hockey?  
Or did you finally get your sorry ass kicked off the team? There aren't   
many schools or teams that are going to be willing enough to take you.  
You better keep your temper on the down low for awhile. So when are  
you gonna come visit??? You better come soon, cause the guys wanna  
know who the girl is in the picture I keep on my dresser. Fulton, Guy,  
Averman, Adam, Luis and Russell are betting it's my girlfriend. Charlie   
and Kenny are betting it's a close friend. Julie and Connie think the guys  
should mind their own business. Oh well. Their loss, that's what Russell   
says. I gotta go, Fulton's trying to read this over my shoulder, can't let him   
know who it's too, or he'll probably say he won the bet. See ya soon.  
Portman"  
  
"Nice brother, Dev." Beccy said. Ah, he ain't so bad. If I gotta live with him." I answered.   
  
"Have you told him about the scholarship?" Sammie asked. "Nope. It's gonna be a surprise. I better start packing." I put the letter in my hat box and dug into my closet for my suitcase.   
  
"Later babe. Unlike some people around here, I actually got homework. You e-mail me everyday. And call if you can." Beccy said.   
  
"Bye! I'll try. I'll write to you, Sammie. And if you ever talk your parents into getting the internet, get my e-mail from Beccy." I said.


	2. First Impressions

*Nobody'sPOV*  
"Anyone up for some lunch?" Charlie asked. Everybody agreed. As they were walking into the cafeteria, a few Varsity players walked by.   
  
"Well, what kind of lunch do we have today?" Cole asked. He grabbed Kenny's lunch. He started to open the bag, when suddenly his pants fell down. Cole, a true idiot, was oblivious.  
  
"Isn't it a bit drafty?" Connie asked. "Hey Cole!" somebody from the other end of the cafeteria yelled. "Nice boxers! Do you always hearts?" "Huh? What?" he looked down.  
  
Shea's POV*  
"Who the hell did this?!" I did." I said. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled.   
  
"You look a little red. Are you embarressed? Didn't want the whole school to know you wear heart boxers?" I asked. He glared at me. I suggest you give this person their lunch back. Unless, you want to go dickless the rest of your life!"   
  
He immediately handed him the lunch back. "Come on guys. Nothing to do here."  
  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Fulton said. "Devil? What the hell are you doing here?" Portman asked.   
  
I could see everybody's puzzeled looks.   
  
"Let's just say 'Devil' is a well earned nickname." I smiled. "I'm Shea Portman. You can call me Shea. Only this lughead and my two best friends call me 'Devil'."  
  
"Hey you!" somebody yelled. "Uh-oh. Looks like you got trouble. I'm Connie." "Hi. What?" The last comment was yelled at the idiot that yelled at me.  
  
"That's Riley." Connie said.   
  
"I'm gonna teach you some manners. Nobody treats Varsity like that." Riley yelled. "Well, I guess I'm nobody. And you've got a couple things to learn about me." I said.  
  
He started towards me. "Looks like I'm gonna be getting some exercise today afterall. Connie, could you hold onto my shoes?" "Sure." she said.  
  
"Hey dumbass! I'll let you each me some manners. Provided you can catch me!"   
  
*Nobody's POV*  
"Wait a minute! You're wearing a skirt!" Fulton yelled.   
  
"Don't worry. If I know her like I think I do, she's wearing a pair of shorts underneath her skirt." Portman said.  
  
*Shea's POV*   
"Well, I guess I made a great first Impression." I muttered. "When I catch you, I'm gonna hang you from the flagpole!" Riley yelled.   
  
"What's all this yelling about?" Dean Buckley walked out. "Hi Dean,. bye Dean." I yelled.  
  
"Rick Riley! you stop running after this poor defenseless girl this instant." Dean Buckley yelled.   
  
"DEFENSELESS?!?!?! She is *not* defenseless. She pulled Cole's pants down during lunch. The way I see it, she's *far* from being defenseless!" he yelled back.  
  
"I did no such thing!" I said, pretend tears pouring down my face. "You shouldn't blame other people for your actions. Even if they *are* nasty! I came here because I thought it would be a fun academic expeirence for me. Not to get chased down by a boy twice my size and then get blamed for something I didn't even do."  
  
*Nobody's POV*  
"Detention Riley. And don't go blaming young girls for the things you do." Dean Buckley said.   
  
"You're gonna pay for this." Riley hissed when the Dean was out of earshot.  
  
"You lay one finger on that child, and you'll be answering to me." Portman said. "And me." Fulton said. "Me too." Charlie, Adam, Luis, Guy and Russell agreed.  
  
"Bye bye Riley." I waved. "It was nice knowing you....NOT!" Connie added.


	3. Broken Window

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that happened to be in the movie.  
Claimer: I do, however, own Shea, Beccy, and Sammie.  
  
"Well, might as well introduce everybody." Portman said. "Wait one minute." I said, falling to the ground. "Okay, you can kill me now." Sorry, but I'm not about to kill my baby sister. Can you see everybody?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He's 5 minutes older than me. Big deal.  
  
"Ok. left to right. That's Julie, Dwayne, Guy, Connie, Fulton, Adam, Russell, Luis, Averman, Goldberg, Kenny and Charlie."  
  
I waved. "Could one of you nice people be so kind as to kill me? Please?"  
  
"No, they won't. 'Cause if they do, I'll hurt them." my brother threatened. "Meanie." "Get up" "Here. Lemme help you." Charlie offered his hand. "Thanks." I smiled at him, accepting his hand.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was okay. I made it through the day without any more run-ins with any of the Varsity players. Riley in particular.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find Coach Orion?" I asked the man standing by the rink.  
  
"That would be me, why?" he said.   
  
"I'm Shea Portman. I'm a transfer student from Chicago." I said. "You're the new player?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say your last name was Portman?" I nodded. "Are you any relation to Dean Portman?" "That lug head? Unfortunately, yes. He's my brother. Twin brother to be exact."  
  
"Fun. Well, you might as well go change and come back. If you're lucky, the rest of the team will be down here soon." he sighed. "Kay. Be back in two shakes." I smiled and ran off.  
  
By the time everybody else had gotten down to the rink, I'd already done 9 laps and was almost done with my 10th. "Hey Coach. Who's the new kid?" I heard Guy ask.   
  
"That would be me." I said, taking my helmet off. "Well, at least it isn't some stuck up snob." Russell said. "Can you play?"   
  
"No, I'm just standing here for my health." I said sarcastically. "Of course I can play. If I couldn't, do you really think I'd be here?"   
  
"Let's see you shoot the puck." Luis said. "Gimme a stick and the puck and I will."   
  
"Here. You can use my stick." Adam said. "Thanks.  
  
"Now, am I shooting ice towards the goal, or my foot?" Julie started laughing.   
  
"Goldberg, toss her the puck." Charlie said.  
  
"Here. You can shoot this." Russell said.  
  
"Ok. Here goes." I shot the puck and then heard a crash. I looked up. "Awe shit." I muttered. "There goes another window."  
  
"ANOTHER?!?!" everybody yelled.  
  
"What's going on in here? Who broke the window?" Coach Orion asked.   
  
"Not me!" they all said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be the mature one and fess up to my sins. I broke the window Coach. I'm sorry." I said."  
  
"How?" he asked. "Playing hockey." I replied.  
  
"You shot that puck and it broke that window?" he looked shocked. I nodded.  
  
"I've also broken 13 car windows, 20 house windows and that's just on my apartment complex, somewhere around 500 windows in 17 different hockey stadiums, 3 jaws, 45 fingers, 19 toes, 9 helmets, and 10 pairs of glasses. And most of those were just my own team mates. So I've broken somewhere around 600 things." I counted off. "You see, I sort of have a temper problem."  
  
My brother snorted, but I chose to ignore it.  
  
Coach Orion looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head. "Ok. Let's start." he said.


	4. Cockroach Sandwich

Author's Note: I know the lunch bag thing was in the movie, but it went along with the story, so I put it in.  
  
The next day at lunch, Cole was taking Kenny's lunch again.   
  
"Hey Shea! Are you gonna eat your hamburger?" Goldberg asked.   
  
I shook my head. "Nope, you can have it if you want."  
  
"Hey Kenny!" I yelled. He walked over. "What?" "You can have the rest of my lunch. I'm not really hungry anyways." "Thanks." he said.  
  
"I have an idea. Be right back. I'm gonna borrow Averman if no one needs him right now." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.   
  
"What's she doing?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Dunno. But you should probably be scared." Portman answered.  
  
"OK. I'm back." I panted.   
  
"What's in the bag, dearie?" Cole asked.   
  
"Food." Averman said, grinning.  
  
"I know that idiot. What kind of food?" he asked. I shrugged.  
  
Cole put his hand in the bag and pulled out a sandwich. He took a bite. "Crunchy." he muttered.  
  
"Oops. Gotta tell Beccy to stop using *cockroaches* in the sandwiches!" I cried.   
  
He spit out what was in his mouth. Then threw the sandwich, or tried to.   
  
"Whoops, better talk to her about the super glue also." Averman said.  
  
"You gonna die, Portman!" Cole yelled. "Oooo! Whatcha gonna do? Hang me from the flagpole? I'm really shaking." I said sarcastically. But I ran anyways, only because I felt like it.


	5. Super Glue

Cole chased me the way to the stables and back to the lunch room and to the dorms, then to the hockey rink. Where everybody else was.

Cole looked like he was about to die right then and there.

"Have a nice run, Cole?" Charlie asked. "How'd the cockroaches taste?" Fulton asked.

"Oooooo! The Cole-meister! Got beat by a girl!" Averman said. "SHUT UP AVERMAN!" we all cried.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." Guy said.

~That night~

"You got the glue, Goldberg?" I whispered. "Yeah." he answered. "What about you guys? You got enough glue?" I asked. They all nodded.

I had devised the perfect plan to really annoy the Varsity.

Sure, they had given Cole horse turds for lunch, and put Brazilian fire ants in their dorms, But I think this'll really get them back for everything they had done to these guys.

"OK. Fulton, Portman, Luis, Julie, Kenny, Charlie, and Russ, you guys take this side, Connie, Guy, Goldberg, Averman, Adam, Charlie and I will take this side. Remember to glue both the door _and_ the door frame." I whispered.

"Go!" Portman said. 

It took us a full 45 minutes to do every single door. But I still had fun.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to people yelling, fire truck sirens, and a bunch of screaming girls.

"Hey Julie! Looks like our trick worked." I said. My answer was a pillow in the face.

"Rise and shine ladies! Let's go see what damage we've caused so far." Adam and Charlie pounded on the door. 

"Go away! It's still 6:00 in the morning. I want to sleep!" Connie yelled. 

"Get up Sleeping Beauties, or I'll throw water on you. _Freezing_ cold water." I said. They were up in a flash.

Amazing how one little threat can work.

We went to see what everybody was yelling and screaming about. (Not like we didn't already know.)

There were about 10 firemen pounding away at the doors to et them open so the guys could get out.

"Well, that worked like a charm." Adam said. "That was fun. We should do it again some time." Fulton said.

"Not before I turn 40." I said. "What?" Averman said. 

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand. My brother might." I said. 

"Devil really is a well earned nickname for you." Adam said.

"That was fun, yeah. But not nearly as fun as the time I glued every item in my brother's room to the ceiling, well, _almost_ every item. Then glued his drawers shut, his closet shut, and his bedroom door shut. Not _that_ was fun."

"It was _not_ fun. I spent 5 hours getting everything off my ceiling. Then it took me another 3 hours to get my closet door open. Only to find out, there was honey all over my clothes. Then it took me another 4 hours to get my drawers unglued. All the clothes in there were covered in glue, too. I took the firemen 2 hours to get my door open. They couldn't chop it up with an axe, 'cause our landlord said if we did, we'd have to pay for another one and pay him also." Portman said.

Everybody else was either trying to control their laughter or laughing like hyenas. 

Even Portman had to laugh about it.


	6. Banana Split

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks or anyone else from the movies. 

Claimer: I own Shea, Sammie, and Beccy.

Author's Note: The e-mails in this chapter are not real. I made them up.

Math class was really boring. I spaced out for awhile. Until my teacher called on me.

"How would we find x if 3 to the x power equals 14,348,907, Shea?" Mr. Walton asked. 

"Divide 14,348,907 by 3." I said. 

"Correct. What's x equal, Julie?" he asked.

"15." Julie replied.

Mr. Walton was about to give us an assignment when the lunch bell rang. Everybody was out of there before you could say super-cala-fraga-listics-expe-ala-docious. 

I ate my lunch quickly and then ran back to my dorm room. I opened the door and was greeted with whipped cream, bananas, banana peels, and chocolate syrup. 

"Hey. Whatcha starin' at?" Adam walked up behind me.

"Do you like banana splits?" I asked. 

"Sure. I guess. Why?" he answered. 

"Varsity got their revenge. And rather fast." 

"Wow."

"Oh my God. What happened here?" Connie asked.

"Two words. Varsity, Revenge." Adam said.

"That's gonna take an army to clean up." Charlie and Julie joined us.

"Not really. My best friend Beccy's brother did that to her once. It took me, her and Sammie 4 hours, 5 garbage bags and 20 rolls of paper towels. Of course, her room is twice this size." I said

We decided to clean it up after practice. Then think about what we should do to Vardity next.

Practice went ok. Except we had to do 20 laps. By the time we were done, I was the only one with any energy left.

"Come on you guys. Get." I whined. "Shut up. You're beginning to sound like my mom." Guy said.

"And that's just _scary_." Russell added. 

I stuck my tongue out at them and started shooting pucks toward an empty goal. This time I didn't hit anything, besides the net inside the goal. And the wall once.

"I'm bored. Let's do something." I said.

"_You_ can do something. Like take your perky self out of here. You're giving me a headache." Portman muttered. 

"Get your lazy ass off the ice right now." I said. 

That did him in. He got up and started skating towards me. 

"Whatcha gonna do, _kid_?" he asked. 

"Oh nothing. Just this." I dropped my stick, backed up, and skated towards him as fast as I could. Then pushed him into the wall.

"Wow." Coach Orion said.

"Thanks brother dear. You're the one who taught me that one." I grinned. 

Everybody else laughed.

"Okay. Hit the showers." Coach yelled.

"Hey Shea. What're we gonna do to the Varsity?" Connie asked.

"I dunno. I'm gonna e-mail Beccy and Sammie tonight to see if they have any ideas." I said.

4 hours later, we were done cleaning our dorm room.

None of the others' dorms were messed up.

"G'night ladies. I'm going to bed." Fulton was the last one to leave.

"'Night, Fulton. Thanks for your help." I said.

"'Night Julie, 'night Shea." Connie said

"'Night Connie, 'night Julie." I said. 

"'Night Connie, 'night Shea." Julie said.

To: shedevil79@hotmail.com, 2hot4u@hotmail.com

From: numero_unodevil@hotmail.com

Subject: Ideas

Hey guys! It's me again. I need some ideas on how to get back at the Varsity. If you have any, e-mail me. If you wanna know what they did. I'm gonna tell you. 2 words: Banana Split.

I G2G to bed now. W.B.S. soon with an answer!

Love and everything,

Devil


	7. New Plans

To: numero_undevil@hotmal.com

From: 2hot4u@hotmail.com

Subject: Re:Ideas

Hey chica! How about putting itching powder in their beds. But don't forget to short-sheet them also! Or dismantle their showers so whipped cream comes out of the head instead of water. I'm sure with your brother there, you can do that. G2G!

Love and all,

Sammie

P.S. My parents are getting a divorce.

Poor Sammie! But then again, her parents _have_ been fighting for two years this June. We all agreed it was for Jacob's sake that her parents stayed together this long.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, shut up." Portman said.

"Be nice to your sister." Dwayne said. He wasn't feeling good when we did the super glue thing, so he slept.

"Thank you." I sat down. "Sammie gave me an idea."

"What?" Julie asked.

"Anyone around here know how to short sheet a bed?" Julie, Fulton, Guy, Portman, Goldberg and Adam raised their hands.

"Does anyone have itching powder?" They shook their heads. "Quite alright. I have enough."

~That Night~

"How much itching powder did you bring?" Charlie asked.

"About 10 bottles. That's my whole stock, though." I replied.

"Everybody done?"

"Yup."

"Ok. Go to where ever you're supposed to be at 7:30 at night." I said. "Say Charlie, when's our next game?"

"Tomorrow." he replied. 

"Who are we playing?" Goldberg asked. 

"Owls." Charlie said.

To avoid any confusement, the Owls are a high school team in Hancock, Minnesota. J 


	8. Surprise!!

It had been a couple weeks since the last trick anyone had played. We were all too busy studying for finals.

__

Knock, knock! 

I limped over to the door and opened it. "What?!"

"Geeze, do you always greet people like that?" Beccy asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's your birthday, dummy." she grinned. "Sammie couldn't come because she got grounded."

"What happened this time." I asked.

"Her brothers burned a hole in the couch and she got blamed for it because she's the _responsible one_." she said.

"You can sit down."

"Oh, right."

"That was an awesome game." Connie and Julie walked into the room.

"Hey Shea, who's your friend?" Julie asked.

"Oh, this is my best friend from Chicago, Beccy. Beccy, these are my room mates, Julie and Connie." I said.

"Hi." they all said.

"How was the game?" I asked.

"It was awesome. We totally beat them, too bad you had to leave early." Connie replied.

"Don't you have a game today?" Sammie walked in.

"I thought you were grounded. That's what Beccy said." I said.

"The runts talked my parents into letting me come up here for your birthday. Thank God they didn't start yelling at each other." she smiled. "They're not that bad. " 

"Wait, your birthday is coming up?" Connie asked. 

"Yep. I wasn't playing because I sprained my broke my ankle at the first game. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Hello short people." Portman and Charlie walked in. 

"I'd watch what you say. Sammie's taller than you." Beccy threw a pillow at him. _I think she has a crush on him._

"Hey Sammie, Beccy. What are you guys doing here?" Portman asked. "She gets a _hey_, and all I get is a _Beccy_? How rude can you get?" Beccy whined.

"We're here for Devil's birthday. You only turn 16 once you know." Sammie elbowed Beccy in the ribs and turned to Charlie. I'm Sammie and that idiot is Beccy. We're Shea's friends from Chicago." 

"I'm Charlie. One of her team mates." he smiled.

"Let's go meet everyone down at the cafeteria." Charlie said.

"We're gonna run down there before you guys." Julie and Connie ran out.

"Those two are weird." Sammie said.

"So are you, but you don't hear us complaining." Portman said. 

"Shut up." Beccy said, throwing another pillow at him. _Yup, she definitely has a crush on him. _

"_Surprise!_" everybody yelled when we got to the cafeteria.

"Ok, Portman, you're dead." I said. 

"Hi guys, bye guys." he said.

"Well, well, well. Look who we found. A _poor, defenseless little girl_. Riley and his goons walked in.

"Have you people ever hear of R.S.V.P.?" Connie asked.

"Shut up." Cole said.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Guy yelled.

"I've got a better idea." Sammie said sweetly. "Why don't you take your over-sized egos and flush them down the toilet."

"Shut up." Cole repeated.

Beccy grabbed a fork. "I know 32 ways to kill a person with a fork. Shall I demonstrate?" 

"Oh, no, we were just leaving." Cole replied.

"That was cool. Where'd you learn that?" Averman asked.

"I have 5 older brothers. I use it to get into the bathroom before school every morning." she set the fork down.

"You guys. No offense or anything, but surprise parties and I don't really mix." I said.

"Why not?" Goldberg asked.

"When we were 5, our parents threw a surprise part for our aunts 17th birthday, and she kinda threw up on the cake." Portman answered.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Adam asked.

"I was standing next to the cake Our aunt had taken us to an amusement park for the day, and that lug head made me go on every single ride that went faster than 35 miles per hour." I answered.

"How was I supposed to know you'd get sick?" he replied.


	9. Fare Thee Well

"I had fun this year. I'll miss you guys." I said. It was the day after school got out, and Portman and I were heading back to Chicago.

"We had a lot of fun, too." Connie said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you." Julie said, hugging me."

"Hey! What about us?" Russ, Kenny, Fulton, and Adam came up.

"I dunno, what about you guys?" I asked. Too bad I can't keep a straight face! I ended up laughing.

"I'll miss you guys, too." I said, trying to control my giggles.

"Too bad you only got to play in one game." Adam said.

"Yeah." Russ and Fulton agreed.

"Oh well, it's not the first time I've almost killed myself playing hockey. Ok, maybe it is. Now if I'd almost killed someone else, that would be a whole different story."

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Nevermind! It's a long story." I said.

"Come on Sea. Let's go!" Portman yelled. 

"Hold on! Don't get your boxers in a twist. I'll be there in a minute." I yelled back.

"I better go. If I don't, my brotherly kill me, bring me home in a suitcase and end up on the six o'clock news next week."

"Bye Shea. See ya next year." they all yelled as I left.

"I'm really gonna miss Edan Hall, as much as I hate to admit it. I had a really fun school year. 


End file.
